


Daddy part 5

by purplesocrates



Series: Daddy Kink [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will has been thinking about Hannibal all day... Hannibal is happy to assist Will in his fantasies...





	Daddy part 5

**Author's Note:**

> It happened again...I have no excuse.

Will had been thinking about it all day. The image once conjured was seared on his brain. Hannibal knew something had flashed across Will’s mind because he kept giving him that look he gave him which made him blush. Now that Will knew Hannibal liked it when he blushed it made it so much worse. The heat on his skin at meeting those brown eyes was too much. The blooming shame he felt in his stomach was making Will hard.

Hannibal was getting bolder in his quest to make Will squirm. They had already almost been caught several times today. Will was sure Bev had given him a look when she came in to see him, Hannibal had been whispering something filthy in his ear calling himself Daddy and causing Will to stifle a moan. Jack had asked him again if he was feeling alright when Hannibal had placed his hand high up on Will’s thigh just out of Jack’s line of sight when they were sat in Jack’s office, the flush on Will’s face causing beads of sweet to form on the back of his neck. Hannibal had then given Will such a look of concern and asked him if he was indeed quite alright that Will had wanted to hit him, then kiss him.

Now he was waiting outside Hannibal's office, he was being made to wait he was sure and it was excruciating. The image of what Will wanted Hannibal to do to him was haunting him and causing him to sweat again. Will was starting to think he would be unable to function while Hannibal was in his life but then he wasn't sure he had been functioning before. Not like he is right now, senses so overloaded with lust that he constantly felt like he was going to melt in a puddle of his own shame. What a glorious way to go he thought, to die being taken apart by those expert fingers.

Hannibal opened the door and smiled knowingly at Will.

“Hello Will, please come in.”

God he looked good, Will thought in desperation. He was so calm and put together Will felt like a crumpled mess in comparison, a sweaty, over stimulated mess. He managed to stand up on shaky legs and walk into Hannibal's office his eyes immediately went to the desk, the desk he had been fantasising about all day. Hannibal saw this and smiled.

Hannibal closed the door and walked up behind Will standing just close enough so their clothes were touching, he leaned his head close to Will’s ear and whispered, breath ghosting against skin “tell Daddy what you want him to do to you.”

Will closed his eyes, dropping his bag on the floor, leant back into Hannibal's body and groaned with unequivocal need. He heard himself and blushed but didn't care he was consumed by his want for this man his shamelessness was overriding any last shred of self control he had. If he had ever had any which at this point he genuinely wasn't sure if he did.

Hannibal was starting to lick Will’s ear and that caused another wanton moan to leave Will’s mouth. “My beautiful boy you look positively desperate like this it makes me want to fuck you until you scream. Again.”

Will knew he was a dead man then, there was no coming back from the sheer level of arousal that voice saying those words directly into his ear while that tongue was flicking small stripes against his earlobe caused him. “Daddy” he heard himself say and then with an obscene amount of pleading dripping off the word “please.”

Hannibal then placed a hand on Will’s hip bringing him closer to him “what do you want? I want to hear you say what you have been thinking all day. What debauched little fantasy has that mind of yours conjured?”

The hand on Will’s hip was pressing into his flesh and Will could feel Hannibal's heat under the layers of his suit through his own clothes it made him shudder. “I want… I want you to….” Will was cut off by lips on his neck kissing a line down the side of his flesh, so soft and gentle it made Will want to scream he wanted Hannibal to bite him, mark him.

Will could feel the shape of Hannibal's smile against his skin and he gasped again all words having left him.

“I think you want Daddy to fuck you on his desk. I think you want me to bend you over open you up with my fingers and my tongue then fuck you until you scream out ‘Daddy’ and come all over my desk marking it as yours. Is Daddy right?”

Will couldn't answer he was lost down the rabbit hole of his shame and arousal, the sound of Hannibal's voice, the thought of what he was going to do to him making him shake with pure need. He gasped and eventually breathed out “yes Daddy, please.”

Hannibal smiled and gently bit Will’s neck who moaned again. “Good boy. Remove your jacket and undo your trousers for me. Position yourself for me on my desk.”

Will was lost in a fog as those words eventually reached his brain. He slowly complied leaving his jacket on the floor by his bag he made his way over to the desk, undid his trousers and pushed both them and his underwear down to his ankles. He was painfully hard his cock jutting out red and leaking. He slowly bent over and rested his head on the desk grasping the edge with his hands.

Hannibal watched as Will did this, his breathing becoming more erratic despite himself. He walked over to stand behind Will then he reaches out and brushes the curve of Will’s ass with his finger, such soft yielding flesh. Will whimpers under the gentle touch and squirms, gripping onto the edge of the desk almost in pain with anticipation. Hannibal leans forward and presses his fingers into Will’s parted mouth, his tongue swirls around them coating them in saliva.

Once thoroughly slick Hannibal removes his fingers and presses them against Will’s entrance pushing slightly as Will bucks up against them. “So impatient. So tight.” Hannibal’s voice makes Will moan again. He pushes one finger in slowly cherishing the feeling of tight muscle around it.

“Fuck, please Daddy more.” Will wantonly bucks up against him and this time Hannibal let's out a groan of lust. He presses another finger in and brushes up against the nub of Will’s prostate.

“Yes, Daddy, please yes.” Will writhed his cock painfully brushing up against the desk as Hannibal pushes another finger inside. The burn makes Will shout. Hannibal kneels and starts to lick around Will’s hole while his fingers are still brushing up against Will’s prostate.

Will is losing all sense of rational thought as Hannibal takes him apart, it feels even better than he imagined. He is shamelessly fucking himself against Hannibal's fingers and tongue but he doesn't care. He wants to die just like this. Just as Will feels he might never recover Hannibal stands up removing his tongue from Will’s ass, his fingers are still there, Will can hear Hannibal undoing his belt and trousers and if he could think a coherent thought he would once again be impressed by the ambidextrous skill Hannibal is showing. Then Hannibal removes his fingers and pushes his cock inside Will, he is fucking all thoughts from Will’s mind which has become a white blissful place of pleasure.

Hannibal’s pace is brutal and Will can feel the fabric of Hannibal's suit trousers against the back of his legs as he fucks Will relentlessly into the desk. All Will can hear is the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, Hannibal's heavy breathing and his own moaning. He is going to come untouched half naked while Hannibal is still mostly dressed, all over Hannibal's desk as promised. He is going to come screaming Daddy and he can't seem to find any part of him that cares.

“Fuck. DADDY YES.” Will screams as Hannibal continues to fuck him through his orgasm until he is a whimpering over stimulated mess.

Hannibal then comes hard and with a loud moan that makes Will want to come all over again as he collapses on top of him and kisses Will’s earlobe again whispering “such a good desperate boy.”

Will is once again sure that Hannibal Lecter will be the death of him.

 

 


End file.
